(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an improved heat exchanger wherein heat is transferred between heat exchange fluids which are separated by a thermally conductive wall. As part of an evaporator-condenser system, a heat exchange fluid is changed from the vapor phase to the liquid phase and gives off heat in the process. Such systems are used in air conditioners, refrigerators, freezers and the like. Among the many other applications of heat exchangers are cooling engine lubricating oil, radiators, and any other application where effective transfer of heat among two or more fluids is required.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the prior art heat exchanger assemblies of the plate type are formed by longitudinal grooves or embossments in plate members which are mated together; however, the fluid channel passages of the prior art heat exchanger assemblies of this type are usually stacked or may be wound in a serpentine configuration and commonly employ fins.